Would not recommend
by kdldowjqhw
Summary: Clubbing was the best activity to get away from responsibilities for adults. But just adults. Though that wouldn’t stop Urbosa from wanting to sneak her underage friends into a bar. First time writing a story, I just wanted to write out my thoughts, even if its poorly written. Human AU yes indeed somewhat hinted at ships
1. And so it begins

**So this is gonna be really terrible cause I'm terrible**

 **I just wanted to write a story here u go**

It was a Friday night and Link's misfit group of friends had gathered together like they do every weekend. Nobody knew exactly how or why they were all friends, but they were. They all decided to meet up at Urbosa's house this time, like usual, because of complications. Link, Mipha, and Revali were all in college so not everyone could meet at one of their dorms. Zelda was in college too, but she requested an exception that allowed her to live with her father, since he was basically the owner of the college, but not quite. He controlled things from behind the scenes. They'd go to Zelda's house, but her father didn't 'approve' of most her friends. Especially the older of the bunch. Urbosa had started setting out snacks and games as one by one everyone arrived. The snacks and games were decoys of course. Urbosa had bigger plans, but that would come later. Daruk had been the first to arrive, in his very beaten and destroyed jeep. The roof was dented from fist banging and pushed up, since the owner of said car was too big for the small vehicle. The doors were practically off their hinges and the wheels were taped all over. That was most likely a safety issue, and quite possibly illegal. Urbosa wondered how he hadn't gotten in a crash yet. The lights were smashed as well, so how did he see in the nighttime? Urbosa moved towards the window to slide the curtains out of the way. She was immediately put into a silent giggling fit. There were flashlights strapped to where the remains of the back and front headlights had been. Daruk stumbled out of the small car, into Urbosa's front yard. He started walking to the door when he stopped to wave at her through the window. Urbosa turned on the porch lights, illuminating the front yard and allowing Daruk to be able to see the front door. He knocked on the wooden door, but he already knew that Urbosa knew he was there, so he didn't knock long or hard. The door creaked open.

"Long time no see, sister!" Urbosa gave him a slightly disappointed smile. He really is bad at keeping track of time. "Long four hours indeed, Daruk."

He smiled awkwardly and let out a small laugh. As he walked inside, he immediately made a straight shot for the snacks sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Daruk shoveled snack after snack into his mouth until he looked like a chipmunk, then swallowed it all in one big gulp. "Save some for the rest of us, big guy. I may just have to make you pay for all that." Daruk scratched the back of his head and laughed. As soon as Urbosa finished her sentence, she could hear giggling approaching the door. 'Must be the inseparable blondes' she thought. Urbosa made her way back towards the door to greet the new arrivals. A hurried and forced wave was motioned by the female of the two. "Hello Urbosa! I brought Link with me this time since we were studying together before coming here." Urbosa smirked at the explanation. Zelda was always making sure Link studied, or else he'd probably have no future. Or maybe she just wanted to make sure he didn't get lost again this time. Or...

"Well, don't just stand there, come in."

"Oh, yes, right." Zelda blushed slightly in embarrassment and began to move towards the entrance.Before Urbosa could even move out of the way, Link speeded towards the source of a delicious scent. He loved his food and if they weren't supplying, he probably wouldn't have even came. Well, that's partly true. He loves his friends too much to not come, even if he gets teased by Urbosa, who claims he's like the protagonist of a harem. "Little guy, little princess, welcome to the party!" Link deflated as soon as he saw the coffee table. "Not happy to see me, LG?" Link plopped onto the maroon sofa, less motivated to stay. His stomach grumbled in sadness. "Oooh... the food.. yeah, I guess I did eat a bit much.." Daruk looked down at what crumbs were left of the snacks Urbosa had put out. Urbosa looked back at the table and sighed. She walked over to Daruk and held out a hand. "50 bucks, big guy." "Uhh.. what?" Daruk raised one eyebrow in confusion, then looked at Urbosa. "I wasn't kidding when I said that if you eat all my food, I'll make you pay." By now, Zelda settled down next to Link and giggled quietly. "I have other ways of making you pay, if money isn't a liable option." Zelda got up to tell Urbosa she could pay in place of Daruk, when there was a quiet and small knock at the door. Urbosa put her hands on her hips and winked at Daruk playfully. "We'll settle this matter later."

She opened the door to see their short and quiet, but kind friend at the door. The redhead waved shyly at everyone and looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Hello everyone.. I hope I'm not too late.." "Not at all, Mipha! If anything, you're right on time. ..Actually, maybe now is a bit of a.. awkward time." Zelda laughed awkwardly and glanced at Daruk and Link. Link hunched over with his head in his hands and elbows on his legs. Daruk was comforting him and saying sorry again about the food. Mipha looked around the room. "Is Revali not here yet?"

Everyone looked at each other.

Link looked up and signed "Who?" with a playful smirk on his face. Zelda lightly smacked the back of his head. "Come on now, Link. I know he can be a bit of a.. jerk, but he's still our friend. He just has.. a problem." Zelda scolded him lightly, though partly wanting to join in with him. Everyone laughed at the exchange. As if on cue, a voice came from behind Mipha. "How rude to talk about one of your greatest friends yet behind their back." Everyone jumped and looked at the door. A blue haired male stood at the door with his arms crossed as he looked at everyone. How did nobody hear him come in? And why did it seem like he'd been there the whole time? "It's bad manners not to greet your guest you know." A smirk formed on Revali's face. "Oh hush, bird-brain. Welcome to the party. Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of everyone." Urbosa remarked coldly, and looked Revali in his emerald green eyes with her all-knowing irises. Although confident, she could see a bit of sadness from being left out all the time in Revali's eyes. He looked away and scoffed. "If you didn't want me to come, you could have said so before I wasted my time to grace you with my presence."

After everyone settled down, Urbosa headed toward the kitchen and got out more snacks. Link smiled brightly, drooling at the thought of finally getting food. He didn't eat breakfast today, ok. A flick on his forehead snapped him out of it. He looked over bitterly, already knowing exactly who did it. "You have quite the hunger problem, don't you? Perhaps you should try eating more filling foods instead of junk." Link couldn't tell if the suggestion from smug braids over here was genuine concern or if he was just picking on him again. Link figured it was the latter. Revali had something against him ever since they first met, but he never figured out why. He thought maybe it was because he only talked to those closest to him, but his gut told him it was something deeper. Maybe he just wanted attention from the blue eyed blonde?

Zelda sighed, annoyed. Oh no.. Link already knew another scolding was coming. "Alright cut it out guys, you're always at each other's throats every time you see one another. I swear you fight just like an old married couple at this point!"

Both Revali and Link got flustered at the statement and immediately refuted. Link put up all forms of refusals in hand language, slipping in a middle finger at Revali when he wasn't looking. At the same time, Revali waved his hands around, hoping to get the point to Zelda. "We are not a couple!"

Urbosa looked over, amused by the teasing, and wanted to join in. Daruk and Mipha decided to sit this one out, wanting to be spared of Urbosa's fury.

"Zelda said nothing of being a couple. What are you implying, Revali?" She smirked. Oh great, now Revali had gotten Urbosa started. And everyone knows once Urbosa joins in teasing, the victim is going to leave with the urge to end their lives. Urbosa glanced back. Link looked uncomfortable at this point and blushed slightly. 'Oh?' Maybe she should stop. Or maybe she could keep going, but in a different way. Mipha looked slightly at Link, blushing as well. Everyone knew Mipha had an ages long crush on Link. Ever since childhood, she longed for her feelings to be returned. Urbosa decided against it and sat in her special chair, right across from the sofa. As soon as she sat down, a few breathes of relief were heard in the background.

"As you all know, tonight is our daily get together," Urbosa paused, waiting for everyone to settle down. "This time around, it was my turn to choose the activity. On the table, there are plenty of board games and snacks." Everyone looked down at the table, then back at Urbosa. "Where are you going with this already?" Revali snapped, clearly annoyed and wanting her to get on with it already. "Shut it, feathers." Revali huffed and brushed the feathers in his braids. They were a requirement in his family, and he didn't care much for it, but he still didn't appreciate disrespect towards his family's beliefs. Urbosa honestly could not care less. It was just more teasing material to her.

"As I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted." she glanced at Revali, who looked away. "Although there are games present, that is not what we are doing this time." Everyone exchanged looks at each other, confused. Daruk raised his hand. Urbosa motioned a hand towards him. "Yes, Daruk?"

"If we're not playing games, then why have them out? What are we going to do now?" Mipha input a question as well. "I agree, what are we to do if not play games? I see no other possibilities for something to do in the room.."

"The games were merely a decoy, or a distraction, from my original plan. Had I stated it before you all came, nobody would come." At this point, the group was slowly catching on. Most of them got the hint that the activity Urbosa spoke of was not appropriate.

"Get on with it already." Revali muttered under his breath.

"I plan on taking us all on a trip to a club."

At that moment the room went silent. Simultaneously, everyone looked at Urbosa and said the same thing. With the exception of Link, who signed it.

"What!?"


	2. How could this happen?

The room was dead silent.

Urbosa shook her head. "You all wanted me to be more lax, I don't see why you wouldn't like this." Zelda was the first to pipe up about this. "Urbosa, 4 out of 6 people in the room are minors! You can't take us to a club!" Urbosa moved towards Zelda and patted her on the back. "You need a break most of all, relax. You're quite close to being of age anyway." Zelda puffed her cheeks up. She was not going to accept this. "My dad would kill me if I went to a club Urbosa!"

Mipha chimed in. "I would prefer.. to not do this as well. It will most definitely lead to irreversible consequences." Now everyone in the room was uncomfortable. "Hey, there's still games out, let's just play those." Daruk reached for a game. "How about this... Twisty?" Urbosa sighed. "We are going to the club and you all are going to relax for once."

Revali hated the idea as well. "How are we supposed to relax at a place full of sad, drunk old men and strippers?" For once Link could agree with Revali. Link excused himself to the bathroom to avoid the awkward atmosphere. "Not so fast, soldier." Before Link could leave the room, Urbosa grabbed him by the shoulder. "It's already 8:00 pm and we are leaving whether you all like it or not."

Revali started to get up too now, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Please. I am not going to some pathetic club. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." As Revali approached the door, Urbosa grabbed him by his arm and picked him up. "What are you doing?!"

Before Revali could react, Urbosa slammed him onto the sofa, making him hit his head on the conveniently placed TV remote. Revali grabbed the back of his head and grunted in pain. If Urbosa wasn't just clever, she was as strong as a bear too. Everyone got the hint that leaving would not be an easy task. They also knew that Urbosa wouldn't stop until she got her way. "Urbosa, this isn't like you! You just slammed Revali! Because he wouldn't go to a club!" Zelda exclaimed sharply, having enough with Urbosa's behavior. Urbosa patted Zelda's head. "Come on now, princess. Surely once in your lifetime you've wanted a chance to have a little freedom, haven't you?" Urbosa winked at Zelda with a smug smile, making her lightly blush then look away. Revali got up again and stomped up to Urbosa, ready to verbally assault her as soon as possible. "Listen here, I am not going to a club and you are not going to make me!" Revali got up in Urbosa's face now, making sure to get his point across. "And for the record, I do not appreciate being picked up, thrown, slammed, or anything of the sort! And most definitely not all in order!"

Urbosa grinned widely. Oh no. What idea did Revali just give her that was most certainly going to give him even more pain? Revali stepped back slightly, looking for an opportunity to run. "For someone with such a loud bark," Urbosa cracked her knuckles. Revali gulped, but still looked Urbosa firmly in the eyes. "your bite is very weak." What? "Wha-"

Everyone looked in slight amusement, seeing the usually snarky and arrogant male get what he deserved again, but mostly in horror. Urbosa had punched him right in the face, knocking him unconscious. His body plopped onto the carpeted floor with a thud. She then kneeled down, picked him up, slinging him over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and walked towards the door. She was surprised at how light he was, even if he was short. "If you don't want to end up like him, be obedient and come quietly."

Everyone looked down at the floor. Some fiddled with their hands, others coughed. No one could object after that. Urbosa must have definitely wanted everyone to go a lot if she was going this far. And Urbosa did. She was only doing this because she couldn't stand seeing her friends stressed so much lately. Even if she had to punch them and force them to go places. Mipha was the first to comply, whether it was out of kindness or fear. Most likely both. Zelda was next, Link following shortly after, chuckling at the scene of Revali getting punched playing over and over in his head. Daruk stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "So.. are we really just going to give up like this?"

"We could rumble if you really wanted, big guy. I'm sure you saw how that would turn out earlier." Lifting her free hand, Urbosa made a fist and pointed it at Daruk. "No no, I'm good! Really!" He shook his head and laughed uncomfortably. Sure, Daruk was pretty strong too, with a big build to go with his strength. But Urbosa was undeniably strong as well, and he didn't want to consider hitting a woman. If she was even a woman. Or a human. "Alright, let's go." Urbosa opened the door and headed for her car. It was big enough for their whole group, thankfully. Urbosa pondered about who would be stuck with driving everyone around all the time when picking out a car, and decided to get a fancy forest green van. Link decided not to let what's happening get him down and signed "shotgun" before quickly sprinting towards the front seat. Urbosa put an arm in front of him before he made it, causing him to gasp on impact. "Now wait, Link. Revali here is injured," Gee. Link wondered why. "and the injured get special treatment. It's the least I could do after beating him up like that." Link could tell she didn't even regret it. Then again, Link would love a chance to beat up Revali, who wouldn't? Link settled with one of the middle seats, with Zelda deciding to sit next to him. Daruk and Mipha took the backseats, which was crowded, since Urbosa had plenty of stuff back there. Mipha went to shut the car door when she heard a sound, somewhat of a thud. Then she heard it again. "Uhh.. Urbosa?.." Urbosa looked back, in the middle of putting in her keys. "What ever is the matter, Mipha?"

"I think I heard a.. thud? It sounded like it was coming from the trunk." Urbosa denied the accusation. "Nonsense, you're hearing things. Pay it no mind."

Thud

Thud

Click

The trunk opened wide, making everyone jump and look back in surprise. "FREEDOM!" screamed a small, red-ish pink haired girl. She looked 14, and put in there not too long ago. Maybe before they all arrived? "Who is that?!" Zelda yelled. Urbosa looked forward, not saying anything, and turned on the car. She drove quickly and suddenly, making the trunk door close shut, trapping the young girl. Urbosa turned the radio on, and no one talked for a while.

Halfway through the ride, the group heard a quiet grunt. The great Revali had awoken. "Ugh.." He looked around, confused at first, then understood the situation. His so called friends had made fun of him, knocked him out, kidnapped him, and are currently illegally taking him to a club. Great. Why did he bother with them anymore? He could have lived so much more peacefully. His thoughts were interrupted by a flick in the back of his head. "Who did that?!"

Link peeked out from behind the seat with the smuggest grin he could muster. He finally got payback. "Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings instead of taking naps." Link signed. Everyone sighed at the two. They expected this kind of stuff to happen by now. Revali furrowed his brows and glared at Link. Link glared back, still smiling. Neither one wanted to break eye contact, that would be admitting defeat. So they stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until after what seemed like forever, suddenly the car stopped, jerking Revali's head forward. The two's heads collided, giving both huge bumps on their foreheads. Link and Revali both groaned in pain, holding their heads. Urbosa and Daruk laughed loudly, Zelda and Mipha soon joining. Link and Revali glanced around, giving everyone dirty looks. "Whoops, guess I disrupted the love birds' visual make-out session." Urbosa laughed again, putting her keys into her pocket. Revali grinds his teeth, done with everything that's happened so far. "We. Are not. A couple." Link shook his head up and down violently, too pained and annoyed to sign anything. But he would regret his actions.

Urbosa looked at Link, then Revali, then forward. "Agreeing with each other now are we? And despite that you say you aren't together." She unlocked the car doors, allowing everyone to get out. Mipha might've tripped on the way out.

Everyone looked at the club. At the top of the building, a sign resided there, saying the words "Hyrule Cool-ub" in a neon pink glow. Most of the group cringed at the name. Was that really the best they could do? Although having a ridiculous name, the club was fairly big and looked somewhat like a castle. Urbosa started walking towards the side of the building and motioned for everyone to follow. Once everyone was gathered, Urbosa dug into her pocket and pulled out 4 fake IDs. Zelda didn't waste any time refusing. "No! This is illegal too!" She outstretched her arms, then put them to her side, balled in fists. The group looked at her. After a few seconds, she sighed, knowing that they were already too deep in. "Just give me one already." Zelda muttered. Urbosa raised an eyebrow but complied. After everyone reluctantly took one, they headed for the club.


	3. Did it work?

After picking out their fake IDs and practicing their lying (which took Mipha some time to get the hang of), the group started heading towards the front of the club to confront the bouncer. Urbosa stepped up first, showing her ID. The bouncer inspected it carefully. He looked like a skeptical guy who was bald and wore a suit and black shades like he was from the matrix. 'He probably takes his job too seriously ' Urbosa thought. She passed.

Daruk was next. He struggled to hold the small ID, but after a few drops, the bouncer picked it up for him. "You're good." He said as he handed the ID back. He didn't even need to check it.

Now it was the moment of truth. Would the fake ones work, or would this baldy get a hint that something fishy's going on? Link stepped up as casually as possible, swiping his fake ID out of his jacket's pocket. Handing it to the bouncer, he watched nervously, waiting for a response. "Alright, Ma'am, you're good to go." The bouncer eyed him suspiciously but let it go. Wait. Ma'am? Link took the ID from the bouncer and put it in his pocket again.

He walked up to Urbosa, hoping for an explanation as to why he just got called ma'am. Urbosa leaned down next to his ear. "Must've made a typo, don't sweat it, just means you pass for a female." She whispered. Link didn't appreciate the supporting tone.

Next up was Mipha. She looked confident enough walking up to him and giving the card, but she was stiff and still looked nervous. The bouncer was less lenient with her. "Aren't you a bit short to be 21 little lady?" Mipha looked down at the ground and froze up. "Uh.. um.." Zelda stepped up to help her. "Sorry, she gets really nervous when confronted in public. Trust me, she's old enough. She just didn't drink enough milk." Zelda gave a fake laugh, hoping to ease the tension. Bouncy looked at her suspiciously, but let Mipha pass.

Zelda handed over her card now, getting past a little quicker, after making a somewhat reliable first impression. Zelda joined the rest of the group at the door, and put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. 'I thought he'd be smarter than that..'

Now it was Revali's turn. The group crossed their fingers and prayed that he wouldn't screw this up for them all. Most were hoping he didn't get the idea to purposely get caught just to leave. He strode up to him, handing the bouncer his ID like if he touched him he would get a disease. Hey, he didn't know where that bald guy's hands have been. The bouncer looked at him. What was it?

Bounce touched one of Revali's braids, making him slap his hand and step back as a reflex. "You sure you ain't a female too?" The bouncer said, unfazed. Revali crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "I assure you I am a certified male, thank you very much." Zelda facepalmed, Mipha smiled, Urbosa laughed under her breath, and Link and Daruk tried their hardest not to burst out laughing. He passed, but looked like he wanted to go home even more at this point.

After everyone regrouped, they entered the club door and sat at a table. They were immediately met with the smell of weed and drunkies. Mipha and Zelda gagged. Revali covered his nose with his scarf, and Link took the end of it to cover his nose too. He had a runny nose and Revali hadn't noticed, so he wiped his nose a little too. "Alright, here's how it's gonna go. You're all gonna have a good time." Urbosa said semi-cheerfully, but most of the group just groaned at the attempt. Urbosa handed everyone mini perfume bottles and pepper spray. Was she expecting the smell? Possibly. Was she also expecting harassers? Definitely. She knew everyone, except Daruk, were good looking and easy targets. "Now, we're going to use a buddy system."

"Come on 'Bosa, they aren't complete kids." Daruk tried defending them, but the four took half the sentence offensively. "Who said you were off the hook too, big guy? You're the most troubling." Now Daruk was offended. He knew he usually stirred up fights due to his looks, but he could handle himself. He wasn't a kid. And for the record, he thought himself to be quite responsible. He questioned Urbosa with a skeptical look "Then how is this so-called buddy system gonna work?"

Urbosa started assigning pairs, groups of two, making three groups. "Me and Daruk over here will be together. I know you kids don't want us hovering over you."

"Actually, I would much prefer being with a responsible adult, rather than being defenseless." Zelda input. Link elbowed her in the side, put a finger up to his mouth, and made a shushing noise. Zelda gave him a dirty look. Link loved the idea of getting to run around in a club like this. Even if he didn't approve of it at first.

The inside of the club was large. There were two winding staircases, leading up to a second floor with a dance floor, DJ, and bar on it. The first floor had a hot tub, a mini restaurant, and the restrooms. There were strobe lights flashing everywhere and the currently popular music blasted out of large speakers. The floor was burgundy carpeted, with the walls being black. People were all around, drinking, dancing, fighting, betting, and throwing up. Zelda threw up in her mouth a little herself when she saw people barfing their lunches.

Urbosa clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention again. "I know it's all too exciting," the group looked at her with unamused faces, except for Daruk, who laughed and agreed. "but I have yet to assign the rest of the groups." Most of the group knew the real reason why Daruk was paired with Urbosa now. They both were regulars. Nobody wanted to question it, so they stayed silent. Urbosa continued. "Group two will be Revali and Zelda."

"No!" Both Revali and Zelda screamed. 'Stuck with him?! No way! If I'm suffering, I'd rather it be with Mipha or Link.' Zelda thought. Zelda didn't hate Revali, she just didn't want to get stuck with his complaining.

Revali didn't really hate Zelda either, considering she was the most tolerable, but he knew his plan wouldn't work with her. 'I need to be paired with Mipha, or else I'll never get out of this.'

As if Urbosa could read their minds, she crushed the last of their hopes. "And I hope you do know I will be checking up on you all from time to time, so stay together. You won't see me, but I'll be there." Revali and Zelda both lowered their shoulders and sighed.

"The last pairing will be Link and Mipha." Both silently looked at each other and smiled. Link had been wanting to spend some time with Mipha tonight, since she was the only who didn't give him a headache. Mipha blushed and looked at her lap. She had a tendency to look down, didn't she? Mipha has to admit to herself, she was quite happy to be with Link. After all, she had a crush on him. But it was more so because she felt at ease next to him, even after illegally entering a club.

Urbosa stood up and crossed her arms. "We'll meet back at this exact table at 1:00 A.M. It's 10 P.M right now, so that gives everyone 3 hours. Now chop chop! Go have fun!" With that, Urbosa grabbed Daruk's arm and disappeared into the crowd.

The remaining four sat there dumbfounded. What now?


	4. And everybody panicked

The remaining four sat at the table looking around. The only adults they knew just left them all alone in a club. They weren't kids, yeah, but they were still as dumb as babies in the real world. And now they have to sit in a club for three hours?

Link was fine with the situation, since he was known to like a little excitement. Zelda would most likely cry if somebody approached her, and Mipha would faint. Revali was somewhat knowledgeable on what to do and not to do, but his attitude usually got him in trouble anyways.

Link was the first to stand up after long silence. He stretched out his hand for Mipha, signaling for her to come too. Mipha was slightly hesitant, but took it. They headed for the dance floor hand in hand. Now that left Zelda and Revali. Revali didn't waste anytime getting his point across to Zelda. "Listen here, princess," Zelda didn't appreciate him using Urbosa's nickname for her, but ignored it. She was slightly interested in the walking ego's plans. "I plan on getting out of here, and I'd like if you didn't stall my plans." Zelda's eyes lit up when she got an idea. "Well, Revali, I too do not want to overstay my welcome. I'd be happy to even assist with your plan." Revali looked slightly confused at her claim, but allowed her to help. Zelda leaned in to a whisper. "So, what's the plan?"

Link dragged Mipha to the dance floor, whether she liked it or not. He knew he was being selfish, but Mipha was way too good a dancer to pass up on the opportunity. Mipha halted for a second. Link looked back at her. "Um.. I don't think I can do this Link.." Mipha softly said. She looked a bit sad too, almost like she would cry, but at the same time she looked happy. Yes, she wanted to dance with him, but she was scared of all the strangers around. Link put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. That was what he'd do whenever he wanted to reassure her everything was alright. And reassure her he did. Mipha smiled. "I guess I can give it a try." Link beamed and did a small fist pump, making Mipha giggle. They set out for the dance floor once more.

Urbosa and Daruk's first stop was the bar. Yes, Urbosa was supposed to drive everybody home, but she knew that at least 3 of those kids knew how to drive. As the pairing approached the bar, a familiar voice called out Urbosa's name. Urbosa looked back and saw an old friend of hers running up to her waving. "It's been a long time, Urbosa!" She had dark purple hair tied up into a long slim ponytail, wore a fancy black skin-tight dress, and was about one inch shorter than Urbosa. Urbosa waved back and laughed. "Not long enough, my friend!"

Daruk looked at the interaction between the two. Did they know each other? Urbosa put her hands on her hips then looked at Daruk. "Daruk, this is my old friend Minaldy. Minaldy, Daruk." The two shook hands and said their hellos. Minaldy laughed. "How about we get some drinks and catch up on old times?"

Zelda and Revali stood up and decided to, after much arguing, set their compromised plan in action. "Alright, just like we went over, I'll look for exits on the left side of the bar, and you look on the right. After that, we'll find the least guarded one, regroup, and get out of this terrible place." Zelda nodded in agreement with Revali's statement, then both set out. After twenty minutes of "excuse me's", "sorry's", and "get out of my way's", Revali and Zelda met back up as planned. Both looked disheveled and were panting. They sat down.

"You find anything?" Revali exhaled, clearly tired from so much running around. "No, you?" Zelda tried calming her breathing, taking a few minutes. Revali put a hand over his forehead and sighed at their failure. "No." Zelda leaned, resting her head on one of her hands. Revali stood up and yelled. "The sheer amount of low-life's here makes me want to gag! I couldn't even find an exit!" This turned some heads, but they didn't stare long. Zelda just nodded her head.

Urbosa, Daruk, and Minaldy all ordered drinks. As told, they caught up on old times. Daruk listened intently, hoping to learn a thing or two about Urbosa's friend. Minaldy gulped down the last of her drink, then ordered another one.

"So, Urbosa, what brings you here this fine evening?" Urbosa laughed.

"It's 10:10. I brought some of my friends here to relax. The poor things looked too stressed lately."

Minaldy suddenly perked up, wanting to hear more about Urbosa's so called friends. The last time she saw her, she was beating up her 'friend', so she wanted to know just who Urbosa kept around her nowadays. "Must have tough jobs, huh?" Minaldy asked. Urbosa shook her head. "Oh no, they're still in college, too young and inexperienced for any jobs they're aiming for."

Minaldy looked extremely confused. "Are they old enough to be here then?" Urbosa laughed loudly, pounding her hand on the bar table. She may have had a few too many drinks now. "They don't even know how to interact with people, much less be able to enter a club!" Minaldy looked at Urbosa with a concerned expression. She thought about saying how stupid and dangerous that was, but sipped her drink.

Link and Mipha reached the dance floor now. Link grabbed both of Mipha's hands and twirled her into the crowd. After some awkward movement, they started laughing and prancing around. People started staring, impressed. Some people clapped. Mipha was good, very good. Link was good too, but not like Mipha. The two danced together, unaware of staring eyes. They looked extremely happy, as if they hadn't done something like this with each other in forever. And they hadn't.

Mipha was cheerfully twirling around gracefully, when she bumped into a large figure. The man turned around and yelled at her. "Watch it, whore!"

Mipha froze up, tears forming in her eyes. She started stuttering, trying to say sorry, but all that came out were hitched breathes. Link noticed the situation, and rushed up next to Mipha. Link rubbed Mipha's back trying to calm her, then looked towards the tall man. He quickly signed sorry to the man, but it didn't get through to him. "Who let these kids in here anyway?!" The man's speech was slurred, and he sounded like he had way too many drinks. Now people were staring, not impressed, but amused. Some people pulled out their phones and started recording. The man pulled back his fist, and got ready to swing at Mipha.

 **As you can probably tell by now, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm only 14, after all. I also just wanted to make this story as a way of entertaining my mind. So it's definitely not gonna be perfect, and I probably won't try to fix it, but hey it's something.**


	5. Time to make like a tree and leave

As the man swung at Mipha, Link jumped in front of her, blocking the man's fist with his hand. The crowd roared. People started cheering and betting money on who would win. The man's eyes widened, and he stumbled back out of Link's grasp. Link looked back at Mipha, signing quickly for her to go find the others. Link didn't actually care whether or not they came. He just wanted an excuse to have some fun.

Mipha ran off towards the stairs. She was breathing heavily, but was determined to find somebody to help. She sped up one of the staircases, almost tripping. Mipha looked around until she spotted large, red-ish pink hair.

Urbosa, Daruk, and Minaldy were laughing and drinking, without a care in the world. That is, until they saw a small figure with red hair dashing towards them at the speed of light. Mipha reached them, panting and trying hard to get a steady breath. "Linksinafightbecauseofmeandicouldntdoanythingtohelpohgoddessurbosapleasehelp!"

Urbosa put a concerned hand on Mipha's back, slowly rubbing the fabric of her light blue dress. "Calm down, Mipha. Deep breaths. Tell me what's wrong." Minaldy looked at the small girl, wondering how she ever got past the bouncer. "Hey, Urbosa, is this 'Mipha' one of your friends or something? She looks like she's only 15!"

The man swung at Link again, anger filling his eyes from embarrassment. Link gracefully moved out of the way at the last second, making the crowd go wild. He pretended to get ready to throw a punch at the man, then kicked him in the gut. The man threw up on himself a little, then started charging at Link, intending to tackle him. Link made a "gag me with a spoon" kind of face, then dodged again, causing the man to fall face first into the dance floor. Everyone started laughing and cheering for Link. "Get him, boy!" "Knock his face in, blonde-y!" "Make him pay!"

After calming down, Mipha pointed over the railing to the dance floor. The adults walked over to see just what she was talking about. Urbosa gasped at what she saw. Link was there, surrounded by a crowd, while a tall, buff guy stood across from him. She balled her hands into fists, then headed straight towards the stairs with a small smirk. Mipha and Daruk followed, while Minaldy stayed back. Minaldy put her hands on her hips, smiling. 'Glad to know she made friends just as crazy as her.'

Zelda and Revali bathed in their depression, after deciding to wait out the rest of the night. It was already 12:08, so they didn't have to wait much longer. Zelda was looking at the hot tub when somebody moved out of the way, revealing an exit sign. Zelda bolted up out of her seat, pointing at the sign. "Look Revali! An exit! We can get out of here!" Revali wasn't sure if she was serious or not, since it seemed all too convenient. "Are you sure nobody's guarding it, and it's out of view?" "Only one way to find out."

Revali and Zelda shuffled through the crowd, holding hands to make sure they didn't lose each other. Gross. As they neared the hot tub, it got more and more crowded. The closer they got, the more Zelda saw just how big and deep the hot tub was. At this point, it was more of a heated indoor pool.

Revali spotted the sign and went to point it out to Zelda, when he noticed he was holding some random girl's hand now. When did they get separated?! "Hey babe, wanna have a little fun?" The girl smiled at Revali and made a seductive pose. She was wearing a skimpy bikini top, with high waisted booty shorts. Revali made a disgusted face. "Sorry slut, I'm gay." With that, he pushed her onto the floor and started frantically searching for Zelda.

By the time the man got up, Link was already in a fighting stance, ready to fight some more. He was having the time of his life. 'I should go to clubs more often!'

As he finished his thought, the man charged again trying to tackle Link once more. This time, Link dodged then jumped on the man's back, putting him into a choke hold. They both stumbled around the dance floor in a fierce fight. Before Link could K.O him, he felt somebody rip him off the man's back. Link started struggling to get back to his fight. The drunk guy was now on the floor holding his throat, gasping for air. Link accidentally stuck his finger up his captor's nose trying to poke their eyes out. "Ow, hey, little guy! It's just me, Daruk!"

Link looked back to confirm the voice's owner. After realizing it actually was his friend, he calmed down. Daruk put Link on the floor and Link quickly said sorry. Urbosa put her hand on Link's shoulder. "You're a great fighter, and I admire that, but we need to go. Thanks to your little performance, we're now on the wanted list." Urbosa pointed towards 5 security guards charging towards the four of them.

 **owoqnskdjdoqps**

 **This chapter felt short to me, so sorry if it was!**


	6. When two points collide

Zelda was panicking now. At some point while pushing through the cluster of drunk and sweaty people, she lost her grip on Revali's hand. Zelda looked around everywhere, hoping to find him again. As she neared the backside of the club, she saw a familiar head with two dark, navy blue braids pushing some girl over, then stomping off. 'That must be him! Thank the goddesses!' She ran towards Revali, pushing people out of the way.

Revali heard footsteps and people yelling. He spotted Zelda speeding towards him, looking the happiest she's ever been to see the arrogant male.

Zelda stopped right in front of Revali, panting and smiling. "Oh thank goodness I.. found.. you!" Revali smirked, crossing his arms. "Of course you're happy to see me, I am quite the sight." Zelda stopped smiling for a second to glare at him, then giggled. Soon both of them burst out laughing, due to actual happiness, and partly because this whole night was just going terribly, and both had to hide the dying urge to cry.

As Revali and Zelda were having their nice little bonding moment, a girl approached the pair. It was the hooker from earlier. She frowned angrily at the two and looked like she was ready to strangle a person. The hooker tapped her obnoxiously neon pink high heels on the floor with her hands on her hips, waiting for the two to notice her. When they didn't, she turned to Zelda. "Hey whore!"

Zelda looked over, shocked by what she was just called. People looked too. Another fight maybe? The crowd hoped. The hooker looked at Revali, after getting their attention. "This is the hoe you pushed me over for?! I thought you were gay!" Zelda chuckled quietly at the fact that Revali pushed a hooker over and called himself gay as an excuse. This made the hooker even more furious. "What're you laughing at, you hoe?!" The hooker snapped at Zelda, getting up in her face. "Oh, uh, no I.."

Revali stepped up next to Zelda. "Lay off, skank. Nobody wants to buy your used products. Get over it." Revali said in defense. The crowd went "Oooooooooh!" The hooker gasped. She then drew her arms back, and pushed Zelda. Zelda slipped and grabbed Revali's scarf, hoping for support. Sadly, it didn't help in the slightest. Zelda fell into the hot tub pool, dragging a choking Revali with her in the process. The surrounding people and the hooker laughed, pointing at the two rising to the surface. Revali and Zelda coughed up water and headed for the edge of the hot tub pool.

As they were clawing at the slippery ledge, the hooker looked down at them and smiled widely. "Look who got wet over me!" With that, she sashayed away, disappearing into the crowd.

Revali slammed his fist on the ground. Zelda looked down and sighed. "Come on Revali, let's just get out of here already."

The two of them struggled to get out of the hot tub pool and headed for the exit, soaked. People laughed and others gave them strange looks, like they were a traveling freak show.

As they finally reached the exit, they stopped to make sure nobody was looking, then bolted out the door. It looked like they were at the side of the building now.

Zelda looked over at her companion. She didn't want to risk getting snapped at for going the wrong way, so she waited for his input. Instead of directions, she saw Revali biting his lip, eyes tearing up. She could tell he was extremely embarrassed and just completely done with everything that's happened. She knew that Revali hated being laughed at more than anything. To be honest, she was on the verge of tears herself. She thought Revali would make fun of her if she cried.

"Revali, are you ok?" Zelda said softly, for once feeling pity for her usually annoying friend. She wasn't the only one about to cry after all. Zelda actually felt relieved that for once he was showing some of his soft side. Revali quickly wiped his eyes. "No! I have something in my eyes!" Revali snapped. As he looked over, he saw Zelda tearing up too now, looking at him with a shared sadness. She understood. They both nodded at each other slowly, then walked to the side of the building and let all their stress out.

Urbosa grabbed Link's hand, while Daruk scooped up Mipha, and they ran. They ran and ran and didn't look back. People were cheering and some even blocked the security guards. They reached an exit. Urbosa kicked down the door and sprinted towards the car, the rest following.

As they got closer to the car, they saw Zelda and Revali sitting in the middle seats, looking at them with surprise. Nobody had time to question why they were soaked and had puffed up eyes. Urbosa and Link hopped into the front seats, and Daruk and Mipha in back. Urbosa shoved her keys into the hole, then slammed her foot on the pedal. Link banged his head on the dashboard. Revali fell onto Zelda, and Mipha flew forward into the back of Zelda's seat. Daruk laughed loudly, enjoying himself to the fullest. The security guards bursted out the front door. The group just barely got away.

Their Friday night get together was finally coming to an end.

 **ooooh my gooood**

 **two chapters back to back? you little achiever you. I have to admit, this chapter was a bit of self service. I felt like having a chapter where we see revali and Zelda bond. I know, cringy.**


	7. The end to a night

After a long night, ended with an extravagant escape, everyone was exhausted.

Daruk fell asleep not even 10 minutes into the ride home. Urbosa looked back at Revali and Zelda through the front mirror, who were both sitting stiffly, looking out their respective windows. "So, while dumb and dumber were causing a commotion, what happened between you two babies?" Both Revali and Zelda jumped. Zelda looked forward and tried to come up with an excuse. "Ah, um, well, you see... we.." She couldn't think one up right away, but that wasn't a problem, since Urbosa interrupted her.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Why were my two precious friends crying in a club? And why are they soaked, making my poor car seats cry?" Zelda stuttered, trying to make up an excuse still, but the questions kept coming. "And why did you decide to sit next to each other, when you usually try to avoid one another?" Urbosa grinned this time, knowing she'd get some interesting excuses.

Revali immediately tried changing the subject. "W-Well, what about Link and Mipha? I heard quite the commotion while looking for an ex-" Zelda quickly put her hands over Revali's mouth, but it was too late. He already said too much.

Urbosa stopped the car at a red light and looked back. "Keeping secrets together now? How cute." Revali cringed. Great. Now he'd get teased even more. "So what's this about looking for an exit? I thought I told you we were going to have fun tonight, whether you like it or not." Zelda thought this red light would never turn green. Now Link and Mipha were looking at the two, waiting for answers. Link had the smuggest grin.

Revali had it. He turned and looked Urbosa dead in the eyes. "Ok fine! You want an explanation? You'll get one!" Everyone looked at him with surprise. Zelda made a throat-cutting motion, signaling for Revali to shut up. "But! Only if you tell us what happened to you guys first!"

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. She knew how the art of stalling went, and if things went right, they'd be home before they had to say anything.

Urbosa looked at Link and Mipha. The light turned green, and Urbosa started driving again. Mipha piped up, considering she was the only one of the two who could tell the tale. "Well..."

Urbosa stopped Mipha there. "Listen here," She pulled over into an empty parking lot. Looking back at the only ones with driving licenses, she continued. " I may have had a few drinks at the bar," Zelda shot her head towards Urbosa. "What!?"

Urbosa told her to calm down, then finished what she was saying. "I need one of you to take the wheel." Zelda sighed and accepted the task quietly. She knew Link wouldn't accept, and Revali looked like he'd fall over from fatigue any second now. Everyone started switching seats. Zelda got in the drivers seat and Urbosa threatened to beat Link up if he didn't give her his seat. Link had enough fighting for one night, so he reluctantly got in the seat next to Revali.

Zelda started the car up and began their journey back home once again.

Shortly after, everyone fell asleep one by one. Urbosa was first to fall, chuckling in her sleep. Then Mipha, who drooled on Daruk's shoulder. Revali was next, drooping into his seat. His hair was no longer in braids, now lying messily on the side of the door and in his face.

Link was the last one awake other than Zelda. They were 5 minutes from home when Zelda asked Link one question and one question only.

"Did you have fun, Link?"

Link smiled brightly. "Definitely." Zelda laughed quietly. After expressing his feelings with words, he fell asleep.

 **And scene!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
